Previous methods of obtaining mobile software applications did not allow for a transparent, seamless delivery of both an application and the interpreter relevant to a particular mobile device needed to run the application. Previous methods also did not allow for updating of a mobile device software application across a variety of platforms and interpreters where the application but not the interpreters was updated in a method that seemed automatic to the users without need for a direct request or approval.
Therefore there is a need for seamless deployment of a mobile software application interpreter and an application that runs on the mobile application interpreter as well as a need for updating the application in a way that seems automatic to a user.